


Uther's Six Kingdoms Ball

by AuntG



Series: Merlin, Prince of the Far Far Away Isles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Badass Morgana, Ballroom Dancing, Dragons, Escaping out the Window, F/M, M/M, Plague, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Tags Contain Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Sequel to a Princely QuestionChapter 1: Um. Merlin asks Uther for permission to go see his grandfather and Uther yells at him.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), if you squint
Series: Merlin, Prince of the Far Far Away Isles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. But, Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I have a new Beta! Everyone meet the lovely Ninja. https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjasunderstoodmyagenda/pseuds/ninjasunderstoodmyagenda
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Uther's Six Kingdoms Ball**

**A.k.a. Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

"Sire!" said Sir Leon as he caught Uther exiting the council chambers. Uther turned and looked at him impatiently. Undeterred, Sir Leon continued.

"Sire, there is a matter that I must speak to you about…"

*****

There was a loud knock on the door to Gaius's chambers. Startled, Merlin and Gaius both stood up just as two guards entered.

"We are to escort Merlin to see the king." offered the taller one as an explanation.

*****

"Sire, I--" Merlin began.

"SILENCE!" roared Uther "You dared to come into my kingdom, and arrange it so that Arthur would owe you a life debt and you would be awarded with a position as his own manservant, just so that you would be close enough to influence him!"

"Sire, I didn't--" Merlin began to say.

"I should have known," Uther cut him off

"Balinor had a habit of arguing as well…"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Merlin burst out. "I didn't even know he was my father until today!"

"Um, your Majesty." Merlin added hastily.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Confused and contrite, Merlin hung his head low.

"I'll start packing, Sire."

"I didn't say you could leave." Uther said sternly.

Merlin startled. "Sire?"

"You will stay for the Ball. You will use the opportunity to make necessary connections and you won't cause trouble. As things are, if you are speaking the truth, then you are woefully underprepared to rule a kingdom."

"But my grandfather--" Merlin started, and Uther glared him into silence.

"He already has a physician, a few hours delay won't matter."

Merlin opened his mouth.

"--and my decision is final. You may leave in the morning." 


	2. Secandune Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is traveling back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi sorry it's been a while. I've made the decision to split this chapter in two. The first half is betaed by ninjasunderstoodmyagenda.
> 
> A/N: The OC in this chapter is only in this chapter, but if you like him I can have him reappear in another story. ;-)

When Arthur arrived at Secandune Castle in Mercia, he didn't spend any thought whatsoever on the mysterious cough Merlin had developed the day before departure or about the sorcerer that had mysteriously set fire to all of the tapestries in the great hall, burning out only Uther's face in every one.

Instead of spending his time thinking of a certain manservant with silly large ears he let himself be led around the castle and it's ridiculously tall peaked roofs by King Bayard's eager young son Prince Icel. Arthur found himself feeling quite comfortable in the boy's company, as upon introducing himself to Arthur, Prince Icel immediately tripped over his own feet. 

So it was with great amusement and a curious sense of familiarity that Arthur followed the dark-haired, blue-eyed, fifteen-year-old, who talked endlessly about all the horses he owned as they traveled down the arched and gilded hallways of the castle. 

They went riding, they went hunting. They even had a sword fight contest and when Arthur easily unarmed the prince he immediately asked for a rematch with starstruck eyes. For the remainder of Arthur's stay, Prince Icel demanded stories of Arthur's heroic exploits.

It had been a good week, so when Arthur traveled out of Secandune Castle and across the bucolic and very green lands of Mercia he was in good spirits. That didn't last.

*****

Arthur wasn't bothered that he was stopped five times as he traveled beyond the borders of the three kingdoms between Mercia and Camelot. He had taken the Fosse Way*, an old Roman road that he knew to be regularly used by travelers because Roman ingenuity kept the roads in such good condition that it made for speedier travel. He wasn't bothered by that, nor was he bothered by the fact that the speedier route only cut down the eight days of travel to seven. Arthur wasn't even bothered when they spent their final night in the meager accommodations provided by the only inn in the tiny town of Ted** on the Baddan border. 

Arthur was, in fact, in excellent spirits when they slipped out before dawn and rode out past the dark limestone houses and into the cheerful little forest filled with bilberries, willows, elms, yew, and about fifteen kinds of dogwood. Hidden in the woods amongst the flowers and ferns he would hear the sounds of birds and squirrels and Arthur's hand inched towards his bow as he wished that he could stop for a hunt.

Instead, as Arthur rode on, he mused that a shrubber*** could live quite comfortably in the woods of Ni. The trees grew darker and larger as the sun rose up into the sky. Soon they were in the Darkling woods and the knights kept a wary eye out for bandits. 

Arthur let out a sigh of relief when he spied Camelot's walls and no magical creature appeared. Really, he was beginning to think that Merlin was cursed. That sort of thing only happened when he was around, after all… 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fosse Way is a real road. It goes from Exeter to Caer Ceri.  
> **The tiny town of Ted is inspired by the Tedbury Camp in Somerset.  
> ***Reference to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (There, the magical Knights who say Ni demand that Arthur has to purchase a shrub from a person who arranges, designs and sells shrubberies if he wants to get safe passage through their woods.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just 4-5 chapters long. I anticipate that chapter 3 will be extra long, but we'll see.  
> Chapter 2: The long awaited return of Arthur and reunion with Merlin in which Arthur receives shocking news.


End file.
